What Happens in Boston
by marialisa
Summary: Follows on from What Happens in Mexico........Danny and Gabi spend the weekend together in Boston but a face from the past threatens their plans for the future. A Danny OC fluffy romance
1. Friday

_This is a follow up to **What Happens in Mexico**. I don't think you need to have read it to be able to follow this story but it will probably help if you have (particularly with regard to the next chapter)._

_I kept thinking about how things would progress between Danny and Gabi (and as I have writers block at the moment as far as Sins of the Fathers is concerned) I thought I'd see where my musings took me and this is the result. It was going to be a one shot but it got a bit long so it's now three short chapters set over one weekend. If you like it and want to know what happens on Saturday then leave a review!_

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own WaT or the characters and I'm not making any money from this. No copyright infringement is intended (etc etc)_

_I've given it a T rating because there is some 'adult' content; you have been warned!_

Danny emerged into the arrivals hall at Logan Airport his eyes rapidly scanning the crowds as he searched for Gabi. His eyes were swinging back for a second sweep when he spotted her running in to the hall, her eyes going to the arrivals board to see if his flight had landed.

He couldn't stop a grin when he saw her curse when she realized that his plane had already landed and that she was late; he felt his grin widen as he saw her begin to apologize profusely to the elderly couple next to her who had clearly heard her cursing. He took a slightly circuitous route to her side, arriving from behind and hearing the end of her conversation with the couple

'………….works in New York and I'm here and so we don't get to see each other except for weekends and not always then'

Danny grinned at the couple as slid his arm around Gabi's waist. She squeaked slightly in surprise but obviously realized it was him because she immediately swung around and threw her arms around his neck.

Danny pulled her tightly to him as he kissed her, feeling her mould her body to his as she kissed him back. Everything other than the feel of her in his arms, of her lips on his, seemed to fade into the background; there was no airport, no noise, no one else around…………..Eventually however the lack of oxygen meant they had to come up for air and Danny realized that the couple were still standing next to them; out of the corner of his eye he saw the lady giving him what could only be described as an approving look.

Danny reluctantly loosened his grip around Gabi's waist and smiled at the couple. The lady nudged her husband; 'that's how you kissed me when you came back from the war' she looked at Danny and Gabi and sighed; clearly remembering and then smiled at Gabi, dropping her voice conspiratorially; 'he asked me to marry him a month later'

With this they departed leaving Danny and Gabi staring after them; Danny was aware that he had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Gabi, 'I think she was telling us something', he saw her start to laugh

'Damn right Taylor, she knows you're onto a good thing'

'Ha, you see, I think she was letting you know that you'd be a fool to let me slip through your fingers'

She slid her arms around his neck; 'Hmm, remind me again'

Danny certainly didn't have a problem in reminding her, pulling her to him as he kissed her again…………….

After another lengthy kiss Danny pulled his face back from hers as he continued to hold her tight against him; she smiled at him

'So, I was thinking that we could go to the movies tonight…..'

'No, last time we went you took me to see the biggest load of rubbish I've ever seen' Danny couldn't stop a shudder run through him as he remembered the film they had gone to see, the title of which was now happily erased from his memory.

'It came highly recommended………….' She pouted at the look he shot her, 'oh ok, no film……..well………what about we go to a club….'

'Uh uh; I must have walked 5 miles today following a suspect, my feet are killing me….no dancing' Danny was adamant on that

She pulled a mock serious face; 'oh dear, well I'm almost out of suggestions……….' She paused and then beamed at him; 'we could go for dinner'

He was laughing now and he tightened his grip on her and let one hand drop so that it caressed her ass; 'I ate on the plane and whilst I admit I'm hungry….', he pulled her hips to him so that she could feel the bulge in his pants,' I doubt they are serving what I fancy on the menu'

She was smiling _that_ smile at him now; the one that told him she wanted him as much as he wanted her, the one that always drove him out of his mind with lust. He could feel the familiar tightening in his stomach and hardening of certain other parts of his anatomy

'Well, as for what's on the menu…' her voice was low and sultry and he felt one hand drop from around his neck, slide slowly down his shirt and then stop as she slid one finger through his shirt front so that it was brushing the skin just beneath the waist band of his pants; his pulse quickened and his breathing was slightly unsteady as he watched her closely as she continued, 'that rather depends upon where you go to 'eat'', he watched fascinated as the tip of her tongue appeared and slowly caressed her bottom lip

'So where do you suggest?' he knew his voice sounded hoarse and didn't care, he loved it when she teased him like this. With them living so far apart this was usually done on the phone leaving him frustrated and in need of a cold shower after the call finished; but tonight………..he felt the anticipation run through him leaving his knees feeling weak.

She moved her head so their lips were almost touching as she murmured; 'well I do know a place; it's very exclusive, has an extensive menu……….'

Danny moved his head slightly so that his mouth was next to her ear; 'hmm, sounds good, is there a dress code?' he let his head drop so that his breath trailed over the sensitive skin of her neck and felt her shiver as he continued, 'I only ask because the present I have for you happens to be an item of clothing…………….'

Their eyes met and he saw amusement in hers

'A present huh………..'

Danny reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small package wrapped in tissue paper and ribbon.

Casting him a bemused look she pulled the ribbon so that the package fell open to reveal something that was jade green and unmistakably lingerie, and very flimsy lingerie at that. She raised her eyes and the look she gave him almost had him picking her up and carrying her to the car in his desire to get her home.

She pressed closer, her body molded against his; 'you know something Agent Taylor, I think this might be exactly the dress code the owner of the establishment had in mind……..and I think that maybe we should get going so that she can try this on'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to Gabi's apartment was a familiar one. Since Mexico, nearly 6 months ago now, they had met up most weekends although she had come to New York far more than he had traveled to Boston. Gabi insisted that this made sense as Danny often had to work at least part of the weekend and could only really leave the city on the one weekend in three when he wasn't on call.

There had been one disagreement about the travel when Gabi had insisted that she would arrange the flights for both of them. Danny, slightly sensitive about the fact that she earned 10 times his salary, had assumed that she was offering out of charity. Gabi had kept her cool and managed to get him to listen for long enough for her to explain that because she traveled extensively for work she had collected a huge number of air miles and it was those she was using to pay for the flights.

Danny saw the familiar sights of her neighborhood and knew they were only a few minutes from her apartment. He sat with his body turned slightly toward her, as she drove and they talked about their week. Danny's had largely comprised of looking for fed up teenagers, all of whom had been found and returned, unwillingly, to their parents; Gabi had spent the week flying from Boston to Miami to Phoenix to San Francisco and finally back to Boston sorting out the defense of a industrialist accused of rape. He got the distinct impression that she didn't like her client……..

'So do you think he did it?' Danny watched her closely, seeing how her face remained blank. Knowing her as he did now, he guessed that she thought her client was as guilty as hell but she didn't reply until she had parked the car and turned the engine off. Then she looked at him, her expression serious

'I think that he has a right to a good defense just like everybody else'; she didn't look happy though and Danny wished he hadn't asked.

Wanting to lighten the mood he leant across and kissed her gently and saw her smile. She slid her hand into his jacket pocket, pulled out her present and opened it, taking the lingerie out and looking at it properly for the first time…….it was very sheer and there was very little to it………she looked at him through narrowed eyes

'OK, fess up Agent Taylor, did you or did you not buy this without help from anyone else?'

Danny managed to put an offended look on his face even as he struggled not to laugh; dammit she knew him too well now; 'Oh come on, don't I get credit for buying you something?'

She shook her head pityingly; 'Come on, who helped you?'

Danny sighed and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender; 'OK I admit, I got Sam to help me…..'

'Hmm, and this 'help', was that advice only with you picking the item up, carrying it to the cash desk and paying for it or did Sam choose it, carry it and pay for it?'

Danny smirked; 'No, Sam's help was purely advisory. I chose it, carried it to the cash register, paid for it _and_ told them it was for my girlfriend' he knew he had a slightly triumphant look on his face

She laughed at him; 'and you survived….no cold sweats….no panic attacks?'

Danny ignored her teasing, instead he leant towards her; 'do you want to sit and talk about it or can I persuade you to get your ass out of the car, up to your apartment and into this' he took the flimsy piece of silk from her hands and dangled it in front of her, 'so I can take it off you again?'

She gave him _that_ look again and he gave serious consideration to seeing if she was up for sex in the car, or against the garage wall………….'I'll happily put it on for you to take off again….' She paused and Danny started to wonder if he was going to make it up to her apartment as she continued, with a wicked look in her eye, 'but you can't use your hands…….only your teeth…..'

Danny groaned……..did she not know what she was doing to him…………?

They arrived at her apartment as they usually did; mouths fused in a kiss that sucked the air from their lungs, his shirt half undone and both scarcely able to wait until the door closed. Danny wondered at how the attraction, which had burned so hot on that night in Mexico, had increased to the point where their lovemaking was so intense that nothing else seemed to exist other than the feel, the smell, the sound of her.

The door closed; he felt her fingers undoing the final buttons of his shirt which she had already pulled out of his pants then push the shirt and jacket from his shoulders…..as soon as his arms were free he pushed her jacket off and then slid his hands under her T shirt, allowing his thumbs to brush her nipples through the lace of her bra and feeling her arch against him as she moaned. He pushed his hands higher and she lifted her arms and broke the kiss allowing him to strip the t shirt from her.

Both had already kicked off their shoes and Gabi had already undone Danny's belt before they reached the couch. The back of Gabi's legs hit the arm and Danny took the opportunity to tumble her down so that she landed under him. He felt her hands find his belt again and felt it come undone and then her pushing his pants down over his hips and onto the floor. He raised himself up for a moment to give him better access to her pants, undoing the button with practiced ease and then stripping them from her as she wriggled to help get them off.

He changed his focus now as he began to trace kisses down her neck toward her breasts, dropping a kiss onto one nipple through the lace of her bra and hearing her moan softly and thrust her hips towards him. He slid his hand under her and undid the clasp of the bra as he stared into her eyes. She shrugged the offending garment off and then dug her hands into his hair as he dropped his mouth and began teasing one nipple with his teeth. He could feel her nails digging into his back and his shoulder as she writhed beneath him nearly sending him over the edge. He moved so that he could slide his hand down her body, hooking her panties on his way and carrying them down her leg and then tossing them aside. He felt her hands push his boxer shorts down and he impatiently pulled them off, so that they were finally both naked.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he entered her, her hands clawing at his back as she moaned his name; it didn't take long, the first time never did, but they were both used to that now. With a huge effort Danny managed to hang on until he felt her shatter beneath him, calling his name as he let go too.

Neither moved whilst their breathing slowly returned to normal; eventually Danny garnered the strength to pick his head up and look down at her as he felt her stretch beneath him. She slid her arms around his neck and he let her pull his head down in a long, lingering kiss then he propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at her as he let the fingers of one hand brush lazily across her stomach, enjoying the feeling of her shiver slightly at his touch.

'Hmm, I have a question'

She cocked an eyebrow at him, a satisfied smile hovering on her lips

Danny dropped a brief kiss onto her lips; 'Why do we always have sex on the couch first, never the bed'

Her smile broadened; she captured the hand he was using to trace a pattern on her stomach and raised it to her lips and gently sucked on his index finger. The wanton expression on her face and the sight of her suckling his finger bought an immediate and very physical response from Danny and she chuckled as she laced her fingers through his

'Because the bed is just that much further from the door in both apartments and neither of us can wait that long………not after a week of phone sex and cold showers'

Danny knelt up quickly pulling her with him, then, in another quick movement, he was standing with Gabi thrown over his shoulder, shaking with laughter. The lingerie had somehow found it's way onto the table and Danny stopped long enough to pick it up before he carried her through to the bedroom and dropped her gently onto the bed

He knelt over her, dangling the piece of green silk; 'someone promised to put this on for me'

She laughed, slid out from under him and grabbing the scrap of silk from his fingers poked her tongue out at him as she headed toward the bathroom

'You get yourself comfortable and I'll be back in just a minute…' she paused at the door to the bathroom and shot him a look of pure lust, 'but remember, you have to take it off with your teeth'

Danny found he couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he lay back on the pillows, a smile that broadened as she emerged only seconds later wearing the lingerie and looking about as good as any woman had a right to look.

She stopped at the foot of the bed; 'well?' she turned around slowly so he could see all sides, 'what do you think?'

Danny was damn certain she knew exactly what he was thinking, the physical evidence more than enough to convict him, and he found that he was having trouble speaking. She laughed and climbed onto the bed and then onto him, sitting so that she was astride his stomach. She leant forward, and he could feel her hair lightly brushing across his chest

'So, are you hungry then?'

Danny found he definitely was.


	2. Saturday

**Saturday**

Saturday followed its familiar pattern; Danny woke first and then spent a pleasurable and ultimately rewarding 15 minutes gradually waking Gabi with soft kisses and gentle caresses that brushed lightly across her body. He suspected that she woke far sooner than she let on but wasn't about to say anything; feeling her sleepy responses to his mouth and hands was one of his favourite parts of the weekend.

Their first few weekends together, those not interrupted by Danny having to work anyway, had been spent in bed. Neither of them had felt a need for clothes or company beyond each others. Saturday mornings were still spent in bed, but now they did get up in time to go out for a late lunch.

When they were in Boston, they always went to the New England Diner, a 20 minute walk from Gabi's apartment. It was run by an Italian couple, Giovanni and Angelica Pelosi and Gabi had been a regular there at weekends since she had moved to Boston. They arrived at 2pm as the lunchtime crowd was starting to thin out and were greeted with a hug from Giovanni followed by a stream of Italian that bought Angelica from the kitchen. After she had embraced them both and had told Danny that he needed to eat more, they were given the end booth with a view across the park and were soon tucking into a huge plate of food each

Danny enjoyed this time with Gabi as much as he loved the sex; it was when they started talking about their lives, the people that they knew, funny little things that had happened at work. They finished eating and Gabi excused herself to use the bathroom; Danny sat back in his seat, staring across the park knowing he felt happier now than he could ever remember feeling in his life.

He let his mind wander, thinking back to the weekend they had spent together 4 weeks after Mexico. He had been working on a case of a missing 5 year old girl and he and Martin had found her body on the Friday afternoon, only a few hours before Gabi had arrived, and the image of her broken abused body had refused to be banished. He hadn't been able to sleep that night and Gabi had sat with him, holding him for hours not saying anything, not pushing him to talk, content to let him deal with it in his own way.

It had been a turning point for Danny; over the rest of the weekend and the weekends that followed he found himself opening up to Gabi, telling her things about his childhood, his time in foster care, his family, that he had never told anyone before. She never pushed him to tell her more than he was comfortable with and a few weekends later he had asked her why.

He remembered the apprehensive look on her face as she had finally answered;

'I always knew that something must have happened to you when you were younger and I guessed that whatever happened was probably what started you drinking………and you never spoke about your family, you never went home for the holidays……but……that's your business and I knew you'd tell me if you wanted to. Even if you never had it wouldn't change how I feel about you………'

He remembered the heady rush of happiness as he heard her words, which was another new experience for him. Previously any time a girlfriend had even hinted that their feelings were becoming more serious he had felt himself shut down inside and then gently back away from the relationship. Now all he felt was intense happiness mixed with a feeling of relief.

He had cut her off before she could finish, determined that he should be the one who said it first

'I love you'

He smiled as he remembered the happiness that had blazed across her face when she had heard those words. She had thrown her arms around his neck as he had kissed her fiercely and then she had said the words he had desperately wanted to hear;

'I love you too'

And now here they were, nearly 6 months since Mexico and he could barely remember what life had been like without her, but he also knew he wanted more and that meant that some decisions needed to be made.

When Gabi returned to the table Danny paid the bill and they headed out through the park back to Gabi's apartment. The sky was clear blue and the first hint of spring was in the air as they walked with their arms wrapped around each other lost on their own little world. They talked as they walked, making plans for the following weekend and suddenly Danny couldn't wait any longer; he pulled her toward an empty bench.

Gabi looked more amused than surprised at their abrupt change of direction; 'You're about to say 'we need to talk' aren't you?'

Danny pulled a face at her. He knew that she found it incredibly funny that the man she had known at Law School, with, as she had put it, 'a revolving door fitted to his bedroom', was the one who had started every 'serious' conversation they had had about their relationship.

'We do need to talk' he frowned as she tried not to giggle and failed dismally

Seeing his face she struggled hard and managed to stop, swallowing hard in her effort to be serious as she waited for him to speak

For a moment Danny wasn't sure how to start the conversation, how to ask the question. The expression on her face changed and he saw a faint hint of concern starting to form in her eyes as she sensed that he was nervous about something. He took a deep breath

'I think we should think about moving in together'; the words spilled from his mouth in a rush as he watched her closely to see her reaction

Her face froze for a moment and he saw a strange, unreadable expression in her eyes as her mouth seemed to quiver in an attempt not to laugh

'What? Don't you think we should?'

She started to laugh and kissed him before she answered; 'Oh I definitely think we should' she was still laughing.

Danny looked at her thoughtfully about to ask her why she found this so funny but decided instead to tackle the rather more pressing issue of which one of them was going to move.'I've spoken to a couple of people I know, there isn't anything going in the Boston office at the moment unless I want to go back to being a field agent again but they have promised me that they'll keep their eyes open for me.'

He looked at her and saw she had a thoughtful look on her face; as she realized he was looking at her she smiled and shook her head; 'you've really thought about this haven't you?

He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, feeling that an answer was unnecessary. She settled herself comfortably in his arms; 'Well, we have a New York office and they are always wanting litigators………and I have a license to practice in New York…….' She moved her head so she could look at him, 'I could ask about a transfer'

Danny grinned and kissed her; 'look, I don't expect you to be the one who moves, I know you have a life here as much as I have one in New York……….' He stopped as he saw her start to laugh again

'Danny, you know you'd hate to leave New York';

He grinned ruefully and kissed her again; she smiled 'well, we don't need to decide this minute do we……….why don't we both have a think about it and we can talk again tomorrow'

He stared at her, sure that there was something he was missing but he could feel that she was starting to shiver slightly and he was suddenly aware that it was very cold sitting on the bench. Danny stood up and pulled her to her feet, deliberately pulling her so hard that she ended up in his arms making them both laugh.

'Gabrielle?'

A man and woman in their mid 50's had stopped and both were smiling at Gabi. Gabi straightened up;

'Roger, Caroline….this is a surprise' she shot him a quick, almost apologetic look as she introduced him to them

'Let me introduce you to Danny Taylor; Danny this is Roger and Caroline Trenton'

Danny managed not to show his surprise as he was introduced to the two managing partners of the firm of lawyers that Gabi worked for

Caroline Trenton smiled at him; 'It's nice to meet you Danny; are you a local or just here for a visit?'

Danny had to admire anyone who could cut to the chase as effectively and as charmingly as that; 'No, I live in New York; I'm just here for the weekend'

He saw Roger and Caroline exchange glances and then both smiled at him; 'and are you a lawyer too?'

Danny hid a smile as he replied; 'no sir, I have a law degree and I have my New York bar exam but I'm an agent with the FBI'

Roger Fenton nodded; 'Really, that sounds very interesting…' Caroline Fenton pulled at her husbands sleeve and he glanced at his watch before continuing; 'so sorry to rush off but we are having people over for drinks tonight….' He paused again and glanced at his wife who smiled and nodded; he continued

'Why don't the two of you come over? There's someone I would like you to meet Gabrielle and we have a friend of ours attending; he works for the FBI too. It's very casual…' he smiled at Danny, 'Gabrielle has come along to a few of these she'll be able to put your mind at ease. 7:30pm suit you?'

They didn't wait for an answer before they both smiled and headed off across the park

Danny stared at Gabi; 'you were quiet'

She shrugged; 'they were interested in you not me'

Danny remembered the invitation; 'so are we going to this thing then' he knew he didn't sound overly enthusiastic

She sighed; 'can't see how we can avoid it now, can you? We don't have to stay late; we'll just say hello to the appropriate people and then head back for an early night'

He grinned at the suggestive look she shot him and pulled her to him as they started to walk back to the apartment; 'Sounds good……..mind you, I could do with a lie down when we get back'

He heard her sigh happily; 'you read my mind

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Predictably, they arrived late. They had fallen into bed as soon as they got back from the park; and then both had fallen asleep afterwards, which in itself hadn't caused them to be late, but Danny's insistence that they showered together before they came out, had done.

They arrived at the Trenton's house, although Danny decided that calling it a mansion wouldn't be stretching a point, nearly half an hour late. Danny had expected Gabi to be cross but she didn't seem to be, in fact she still had the same 'post sex' smile on her face that she'd been wearing for that last 45 minutes. He grinned

'Are they going to mind?'

She shrugged, the smile still on her face as she rang the bell; 'if anyone asks I'll just tell them I'm sorry we're late but my rather gorgeous boyfriend was giving me my 5th orgasm of the day…' she broke off as the door was opened. Danny was surprised to see that Caroline Trenton had opened it herself; he had assumed that they would have someone to do that for them

He couldn't be sure but he thought that she had possibly overheard some or all of their conversation; if she had she didn't say anything to him, just smiled, took their coats and directed them through to the back of the house where the party was taking place.

'Do you think she overheard' Danny bent close to Gabi's ear as he hissed the question

Gabi had a smile firmly fixed in place as she watched Roger approach them but she turned slightly and murmured quietly

'Oh, yes; when she kissed me she said 'lucky, _lucky_ girl' so I'm guessing she overheard...….hello Roger'

Roger kissed Gabi and shook Danny's hand; 'just in time, we have the senior partner from the Paris Office here and he would very much like to meet you Gabrielle' he gestured toward a man who smoothly detached himself from the people he was talking to.

Danny took an instant and irrational dislike to him. He was tall, in his late 40's, and very good looking. He noticed the way he was looking at Gabi and his dislike increased

Roger introduced them; 'Pierre DuBois, allow me to introduce Gabrielle Johnson and Danny Taylor'

Pierre shook Danny's hand warmly but Danny noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes; then he turned to Gabi and Danny's dislike blossomed into full grown hatred

'Ahh, mademoiselle Gabrielle, enchanter' he murmured as he took Gabi's offered hand and kissed it. Danny's one comfort was that Gabi didn't look impressed and removed her hand from his as soon as she could without being rude.

Roger smiled at them; 'well I know you want to speak to Gabrielle about the matter we discussed' he turned to Danny, 'I have someone over here I think you will like to meet'

Danny found himself borne away to another room to meet a friend of Roger Trenton's who was high up the FBI food chain in Washington and, most disturbingly as far as Danny was concerned, was a 'personal friend' of Victor Fitzgerald's. He made polite conversation for nearly 30 minutes before he was able to excuse himself and go in search of Gabi.

He wandered into the room they had been in and saw her standing with Pierre DuBois and Roger Trenton deep in discussion; they looked as if they were trying to convince her of something. It didn't look to Danny as if Gabi was being convinced. Not wanting to intrude, he headed for the buffet table and helped himself to some food

'Hello Danny'

He swung around and stared in disbelief; Pete Reynolds, his old room mate at Law School, and, of greater relevance, Gabi's ex-husband, was standing in front of him.

He stared speechlessly at him for a minute. Pete had always been a bit more serious than most of the people Danny had socialized with at Law School but he had still been a good laugh. Danny had always thought that that Pete and Gabi made a slightly odd pair, but then as he admitted to himself that was partly because he had always fancied Gabi and she would have none of it. Of course he hadn't known then about her alcoholism…………but the Pete standing in front of him now bore little resemblance to the student that Danny remembered; now he had the smooth, polished look of a high flying corporate lawyer.

'Pete' Danny nodded, taking in the well turned out, clearly pregnant blonde woman next to him. Pete slipped his arm around her shoulders

'Honey, this is Danny Taylor, we went to Law School together. Danny this is my wife, Mindy'

Danny shook her hand reflecting that of course, she would be called Mindy. She was very pretty in a Stepford Wives kind of way but definitely not to Danny's taste………….talking of which

'Gabi didn't mention you would be here' Danny decided that he had better mention her name now in case they didn't know she was here. He saw a sly smile appear in Pete's face;

'Yes, I heard the two of you had started dating'

Danny stared back at him and had the satisfaction of seeing Pete drop his eyes first. He kept his voice even as he replied; 'yes, we bumped into each other a few months ago in Mexico and we've been together ever since'

The smile Pete gave to him didn't reach his eyes; 'well the two of you were always very close weren't you? I mean, you had a lot in common...'

Danny felt an anger grip him. There was no missing the double meaning in Pete's words; what Danny couldn't understand was why Pete was acting like this. It had been nearly four years since he and Gabi had split up. He knew Pete still worked for the same firm as Gabi but he had stayed in the Chicago Office when she transferred to Boston so he doubted it could be work related. He gritted his teeth and turned to Mindy

'So when is the baby due?'

Mindy began telling him about due dates and birthing methods. He listened with half an ear whilst he watched Pete and noticed how he kept glancing over to where Gabi was standing with Pierre DuBois and Roger Trenton.

At the end of some description of which method of pain relief she would use, Danny smiled at Mindy and then turned back to Pete; 'so what brings you here?'

'They need someone to run one of the corporate teams; we're moving to Boston' he sounded smug and Danny was aware he was waiting for a reaction. Danny glanced over to where Gabi appeared to be trying to extricate herself from the conversation with Roger Trenton and Pierre DuBois; she hadn't mentioned that Pete was moving to Boston so he assumed that she didn't know. Danny was ashamed to realize that the only thought that was running through his head at this piece of news was that Pete moving to Boston was likely to make Gabi keen to move away…………..

He looked back at Pete, trying to form an appropriate response but before he could reply he saw a flicker in Pete's eyes and turned to see Gabi move away from Pierre and Roger and look around for him. Their eyes met and he saw relief closely followed by horror flicker across her face as she realized who he was standing with, however she headed towards them

Danny kissed her, hoping she could see the apology in his eyes; he noticed that she made sure she kept him between Pete and Mindy and herself

'Hello Gabi' Pete made the words almost sound like a threat

'Pete, Mindy' Danny noticed that she didn't say anything about it being nice to see them; she turned abruptly to him speaking quietly, 'I need to talk to you'

Danny nodded, seeing something in her eyes that had nothing to do with Pete being there; before they could move Pete spoke again

'I never did thank you for signing the divorce papers so quickly………I thought if I offered you the opportunity to avoid being sued on the grounds of adultery that you would be grateful' the anger that had been building within Danny for the last few minutes boiled to the surface

He stepped so that he was between Pete and Gabi and thrust his face close to Pete's; 'what did you say?' he kept his voice low and made sure the expression on his face remained frozen in a polite expression but he could see that Pete knew that he wasn't making polite conversation.

Pete sneered; 'didn't she tell you? She got drunk and picked up some guy in a bar. Didn't even know his name but it didn't stop her sleeping with him……….'

Danny knew his eyes must be showing just how close he was to taking Pete outside and beating him to a pulp because Pete's expression suddenly lost it's look of superiority and instead Danny saw a flicker of fear; 'she told me………she also told me what a bastard you were. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't have done it if you hadn't driven her to it'

Pete hesitated then glanced at Gabi before he looked back at Danny, a look of contempt on his face; 'still doesn't change anything; she's the one who committed adultery and I have the evidence. It doesn't play well in a firm like this……..'

Danny stared in disbelief as he realized that Pete was threatening Gabi. He took a firm grip on his temper, knowing how much harm it would do to Gabi's career if he started a fight at a drinks party;

'If I hear that you have so much as hinted that Gabi was unfaithful to you I'll make you regret you ever set eyes on either of us'

His voice was low, menacing and he saw Pete step back, shocked, but he recovered quickly

'Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that then?'

Danny smiled at him and saw Pete start to look worried as he remembered…………..

'I wasn't so drunk through Law School that I've forgotten about your book……'

Pete took a step back, his eyes showing a flash of fear. Danny decided to force the issue home;

'You know and I know that what you did was illegal and that the statute of limitations has another five years to run; keep your mouth shut and I'll do the same. I hear that you have so much looked at her in the wrong way and I'll be making a call' he spoke softly but Danny knew the Pete had heard the warning…………….

Gabi pulled his arm; 'come on, let's go'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They traveled back in silence; by the time they reached her apartment Danny was worried that he had really upset her. The door closed and he stood and watched as she took her time shooting the locks into place and then slowly turned to face him

'Look I'm sorry if…..'

'Shut up'

Danny stopped, stunned then looked at her closely; she didn't seem to be upset…..he watched as she threw her coat onto the chair and then undid the buttons of her shirt as she walked toward him, a strange look in her eyes

'Do you have any idea how incredibly……._hot _that was, what an absolute turn it was when you threatened him? Her shirt was off, so were her shoes. She undid the button on her pants, let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them so she was just in her bra and panties

Danny felt his body respond even as she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him in for a kiss. He let his hands slide down over her hips and then grab her, pulling her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist as she kissed him. He began to carry her toward the bedroom

'You can have whatever you want for that……' she nuzzled his ear as she murmured _'whatever_ you want. They had reached the bed and Danny dropped her on it as he started to remove his shirt. She knelt up to help him but he backed away slightly so she couldn't reach

'You're wearing too much, take them off'

He watched as she unfastened her bra and slowly took it off; she ran her hands slowly, teasingly over her breasts, down over stomach until they reached her panties. She slipped her fingers under the lace and then slid them slowly over her hips, letting them fall so that she was naked. She held his eye as she reclined back on the bed, and smiled invitingly.

'You are a wanton woman, you know that?'

'Hmmm, and you love it' she sounded completely confident and Danny grinned as he shed the last of his clothes and joined her on the bed

'I love you' he was on all fours above her, nearly but not quite touching her, knowing that it drove her crazy

'I love you too, now please, please………'

The rest of her words were cut off by his kiss; he felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist and then all conscious thought was gone as he lost himself in the feel of her skin against his, of her mouth leaving a trail of fire wherever she kissed him, of hearing her calling his name as he drove into her, of feeling her come apart in his arms and of feeling the white heat explode inside of him.

They lay in each others arms as they drifted off to sleep. Danny thought that he heard her say something about 'talking tomorrow' but the pull of sleep was too strong……….


	3. Sunday

**Sunday**

Danny woke, knowing that something was wrong.

It took him a few moments to realize he was alone in the bed. He looked but could see she wasn't in the bathroom; he sat up, listening for any sounds that would tell him where she was, but he couldn't hear her. He got out of bed and stood for a moment still trying to hear some sound that would tell him where she was but the apartment was deathly quiet. He frowned; this was very out of character. He pulled his boxer shorts on, telling himself he was worrying over nothing………

He found her standing by one of the large windows in the lounge, a mug of coffee in her hand as she stared sightlessly out over the park, lost in thought. Her face was reflected in the glass but Danny couldn't read the expression on it. He stood watching her for a moment aware of a cold sensation creeping over him; he had never seen her like this….

She turned suddenly as if she felt his stare and the smile on her face drove the cold from him as he headed over to the window and took her into his arms. She returned the kiss he placed gently on her lips before resting her head on his shoulder for a moment, her arms tightening around him and he felt the concern start to return

He took a deep steadying breath before asking; 'is everything ok?'

She picked her head up and smiled faintly at him before she again rested her head against his chest; he tightened his arms about her and stroked her hair trying not to let his imagination run riot. After a few seconds where his mind had run the gauntlet of her being incurably ill, to pregnant to wanting to end the relationship he couldn't bear it any longer. Sliding a finger beneath her chin, he raised it up so that she was looking at him

'Can I do anything to help?'

She smiled and he felt the tension in him start to ease again. She stretched up and kissed him softly on the lips; 'sorry, did I worry you?'

Danny smiled, feeling a little easier although still certain that something was wrong; 'yes you did a bit'

She stepped back and caught him by the hand; 'breakfast first then we talk, there's something I need to tell you'

Danny kept the concern from showing on his face as he allowed her to pull him toward the kitchen. A memory of the previous night came back to him….of her telling him that she needed to talk to him about something right before he had got into it with Pete………that must mean it was something to do with her work. He began to feel a little easier……….

She pushed him in the direction of the stool by the breakfast bar, poured him a coffee and then handed it to him; 'what would you like for breakfast? I have healthy cereal and fruit, I have substantial ham and eggs or I have indulgent croissants?'

Danny relaxed a little more, pulling her toward him for another kiss, 'you know that I like to 'indulge' on a Sunday morning'

She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back; 'Croissants it is then'

He watched while she put the croissants into the oven to bake and started to make a fresh pot of coffee. She was dressed in one of his t shirts and, from what he could see, nothing else. Her hair was loose and she kept tucking it back behind her ear as she moved around the kitchen but she was clearly lost in thought about something. The coffee finished percolating and the croissants were ready; she came and sat on the stool next to him and for a few minutes they ate in silence, Danny reluctant to force her to speak before she was ready.

Eventually she looked at him; 'Last night…….that conversation I had with Roger and Pierre……….they've offered me a junior partnership'

Danny stared at her astonished. He knew that it was unusual for someone to be offered a partnership so early on in their career, but what was even more surprising was how unhappy she looked about it…………

'That's amazing'; he knew he sounded cautious but he wasn't sure of his ground at all, he hesitated before continuing 'I don't understand why you don't look….happier'

She rested her elbows on the breakfast bar as she took another mouthful of coffee; 'They offered me the partnership right after telling me that Pete had been transferred to the Boston office'

Danny was still feeling confused, unsure why Pete moving had any impact on Gabi's career. He waited for her to continue

'It seems that Mindy isn't happy having Pete working in the same office as me and so they want me to transfer…..the partnership is a couple of years early because they want to keep me sweet…..probably worried I'll sue them or something'

Danny gave up trying to make sense of all of this. He took hold of her and turned her so she was looking at him; 'I don't understand, what the hell has Mindy got to do with all of this?'

Her eyes suddenly focused on him; she lent forward and smiled; 'sorry, I'm not making much sense am I'

Danny grinned; 'nope'

She laughed, 'Mindy is the daughter of the firms chairman………' she broke off as she saw a look of comprehension, and then amusement, come over Danny's face

'Yes, Pete married the Chairman's only daughter….his pride and joy…..' her tone was sarcastic. 'You know that Pete specializes in Tax and Corporate Law and the company has recently restructured so that the main office for that is in Boston. He has been given one of the teams to run….'

'The benefits of nepotism?'

She kissed him again before she answered his question; 'well, Pete is a good lawyer, not brilliant but certainly good, and he plays the corporate game much better than I do. I knew a team was being formed but didn't know until last night that he would be running it. What I also didn't know until last night was that Mindy has told Daddy that she doesn't want Pete and I in the same city because, it seems, that she is worried that I will try and _lure_ him back' her voice suggested she found this thought hilarious

Danny raised an eyebrow at her but didn't try and interrupt as she continued; 'so they want me out of Boston…………'

'Well, that's good isn't it? Can't you just tell them you want to go to New York?'

He trailed off as he saw the amusement had gone from her face; 'no, because it appears that out of the city isn't enough…..they want me out of the country as well……………the partnership is conditional on my agreeing to work in the Paris office for 5 years'

Danny stared dumbstruck at her, now understanding completely why she had not seemed happy at the offer of a partnership. He remembered Pierre…………..

'To work for that idiot we met last night?'

She was laughing again; 'how could you know he was an idiot….you didn't do anything other than shake his hand?'

'_Ahh, mademoiselle Gabrielle, enchanter'_

She giggled as he mimicked Pierre DuBois from the previous night; 'OK, you're right, he is an idiot, and yes I would be working for him'.

She met his eyes and the amusement died from her face as she saw the expression in them. Danny took a deep breath

'You always said you wanted to work in Paris……you know, use your French, be closer to your parents…………'

Gabi didn't say anything, just watched as he tried to take in what she had said

He took a deep breath; 'that's pretty amazing, being offered a partnership already, they must really rate you…..I mean I know that there are reasons but to offer you a partnership……..'

She nodded still watching his reaction but he couldn't think of what else to say; his mind was in a whirl thinking about her so far away………..

'OK, look. If it's what you want to do then I say you should do it and we'll find a way…….' He stopped then tried to smile, 'I mean, Paris is only 8 hours by plane……….' His voice trailed off, aware of just how difficult it would be. She still didn't say anything, she was still watching him, still waiting for something………………

'Fuck it Gabi, if it's what you want then go for it, but I wont lie to you, I don't want us to be so far apart and as I don't speak French I doubt I could get a move to our Paris field office, even if they had any vacancies….Madrid maybe….' He shrugged his shoulders and saw that she was smiling finally, relief evident in her eyes

'You don't want me to go then?'

Danny hesitated then decided to be honest; 'no….I know it's selfish but no, I don't want you to go'

She threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him off the stool in the process

'Whoa there, what's this all about?' Danny was totally confused now

'I just needed to hear you say it' she kissed him, pressing close, running her hands over his chest and smiling as she felt him respond

Danny felt himself sinking into the kiss, his hands slipping beneath the t-shirt………….then he suddenly pulled back

'Oh no you don't, you're not going to distract me until we've finished talking about this'

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, looking adorably sexy and Danny's resolved nearly crumbled. She reached out with one hand, tracing a line down his chest and heading for his boxer shorts……..he grabbed her hand

'No, no, no……….not until we have finished this conversation' he tried to give her a stern look and saw her pout change to one of interest

'You know you are incredibly sexy when you get cross; last night and now this morning………I find it a real turn on' she shot him a look that had him give serious consideration to throwing her to the floor and having her right there…………., but...

He took hold of both of her hands; 'Gabi……….'

She grinned; 'Oh ok' she settled into his embrace as she continued, 'you know I've not been enjoying the work that much for a while now…..' Danny nodded, watching her closely as she continued, 'well…………………….' She hesitated then finished in a rush 'I told them I resigned………..'

'You resigned?'

She nodded, watching his reaction closely but he couldn't think of anything to say. She smiled hesitantly

'I told them we had decided we wanted to live together, that I had been about to ask for a transfer to New York………they told me it was Paris or nothing………….I told them in that case it was nothing. They told me to take some time to think it through but I've spent all morning thinking about it and the only thing I feel is relief……….I don't want to be doing this anymore'

'And you don't want to work in Paris?' he needed to be sure

She smiled; 'look I confess, for a moment I was tempted, but only for a moment. My life is with you now, I don't want to be anywhere that you're not……..I love you Danny'

He cupped her face with his hands, knowing that he was smiling from ear to ear; 'that is the best news………' he kissed her and felt her cling to him as she returned the kiss………..felt her hand slip under the waistband of his boxer shorts

She pulled back slightly and looked at him through half closed eyes; 'now…..where were we?'

He felt the blood race through his body; he stood up pushing her backwards until they reached the kitchen wall, his hands sliding beneath the t shirt and pulling it up over her head. Her eyes widened

'Here?'

'Damn right'

His boxer shorts disappeared as he pushed her against the wall and supported her as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. She threw her head back, and he trailed kisses down her throat and onto her shoulder as he heard her moan. He could feel the pressure build within him and he thrust harder, felt her spasm and cry out and then felt his own release.

His legs felt shaky and he had to put her down, fearing he would drop her otherwise, as he leant against her, his hands on the wall for support

Her head was resting on his shoulder and he felt her kiss him gently where his shoulder and neck joined……….

'Wow', his voice was as shaky as his legs were feeling. He looked at her and saw the glaze to her eyes and the flush on her face. She smiled at him and he straightened up and then pulled her in the direction of the bedroom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both fell asleep, waking up a couple of hours later and then lay in each others arms as they talked about New York.

'You know Roger told me if I did go ahead with the resignation they would put me on garden leave…………………..'

Danny grinned happily; 'so you can move to New York sooner rather than later?

She propped herself up on one elbow and began tracing a pattern on his chest; 'hmmm, looks like it….…..although I'll need to get this place sold and everything packed up……….'

'and you can look for a new place for us in New York………………….'

She laughed, 'I'm glad you said that…………'

'I don't expect you to move into mine, it's only just big enough for me….I figured we could find somewhere bigger, somewhere we've chosen together'

'That sounds like fun…………'; she was giving him _that_ look again and he knew she wasn't just talking about apartment hunting. The pattern she was tracing had swirled down to his stomach and was dropping lower……………………Danny decided that the conversation about where they were going to live could wait………………


End file.
